Amiga mía
by lizcute96
Summary: Un error y una confesión pueden acabar con una amistad de toda la vida (Songfic)


**Hola, les dejo un pequeño songfic basado de la canción de Alejandro Sanz. No soy dueño de Bravest Warriors ni de la canción. Espero que les guste.**

* * *

Adentro de una base secreta se encontraba un chico rubio caminando melancólicamente hacia la puerta de una habitación con una carta en la mano, no se atrevía hablarle de frente, y mucho menos por haber hecho el problema más difícil de lo que estaba, sabía perfectamente bien que ese enamoramiento le iba a traer problemas, pero nunca pensó que ese secreto se iba a descubrir pronto. Con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, toca a la puerta y dejando aquella carta en el suelo, se va despavorido para que no lo viera.

Al poco rato entra a su habitación y cae rendido a su cama, quería desaparecer y no volver jamás, pero sabía que eso era imposible, y no porque no pudiera, sino porque su preocupación por los demás es más grande que su depresión.

–Porque fui un gran tonto, ella es mi mejor amiga y no debería de andar pasando por esto –en eso agarra un portarretrato que se encontraba a lado de su cama y la observa detenidamente, aquella foto le traía buenos recuerdos, era un momento en el cual la veía todavía como su amiga –porque no puedo regresar en el tiempo como cuando montábamos su caballo, o cuando la pasábamos los cuatro celebrando cualquier niñería –en eso escucha que tocan a su puerta– adelante –en eso pone la foto en su lugar esperando que sea Beth la que abriera, sin embargo era Danny el que pasaba por su puerta.

–Oye ya hablaste con ella.

–Le deje una carta, ¿eso cuenta? –en eso el castaño se acerca hacia Chris y toma la foto que ya había agarrado Chris.

–Oye, ella es tu amiga, admito que te pasaste al momento de enfrentarte al tipo, pero si eres claro con ella, tal vez te hable en menor tiempo.

–No lo creo, además nuestra amistad ya no es la misma de siempre, si tan solo me hubiese callado con mis sentimientos, tal vez…

–¡No! –en eso Danny se para y ve furiosamente al muchacho– ese es el problema, te lo callaste por mucho tiempo, y ahora sufres por algo que tú mismo ocasionaste –en eso el deprimido lo abofetea.

–No fue porque me lo haya callado, es más la culpa la tuvieron tú y Wallow por haberme obligado a ir a ese estúpido club de poesía –en eso se da cuenta de lo que dice y poco a poco se va calmando.

–Pero nosotros no te obligamos a que pasaras y leyeras ese escrito tuyo sobre tus sentimientos hacia ella, además ninguno de nosotros contábamos con que ella aparecería con Plum así de la nada.

–Tienes toda la razón Danny –en eso se vuelve a recostar en su cama mientras apretaba con fuerza una almohada que tenía cerca– si de perdido hubiese intentado decirle poco a poco las cosas, no sé, tal vez ella no se hubiese fijado en ese papanatas que solo la quiere para ser popular –en eso se el castaño se queda pasmado, era la primera vez que veía a Chris totalmente arrepentido por no intentar declarársele.

–¿Y que decía la carta?

En eso una sombra va caminando hacia donde estaban los chicos, en eso la sombra se convierte en una chica de cabellos negros vestida con su mismo atuendo de siempre, lo único que se podía notar diferente era la expresión en su rostro, la cual parecía de tristeza y de lágrimas secas en sus mejillas. Al darse cuenta de su presencia, Danny decide abandonar la habitación para dejarlos hablar de la situación.

Al notar la ausencia de su amigo y la presencia de Tezuka, sentía un fuerte dolor en su corazón, temía ser rechazado una vez más y no de la forma romántica; ella al ver los nervios del chico se acerca lentamente hacia él y lo abraza fuertemente.

–Lo lamento mucho Chris, jamás pensé que me vieras de esa forma; también lamento mucho por la forma en la que te traté, solo lo hacías para protegerme –en eso la agarra de la cara y le seca aquella lágrima que quería salir– gracias.

–No hay de qué –en eso la sienta en su cama y acerca la foto de ellos dos de chicos– sabes, no me importa mucho si no correspondes a mis sentimientos, lo que me importa es que seas feliz sin importar lo que pase, como hace años.

–Lo sé –en eso lo vuelve a abrazar, sin embargo el abrazo fue rápido– al final de cuentas así eres tú; pero aun así yo solo te puedo ver como un amigo, tal vez con el tiempo te pueda ver de otra manera, pero por el momento…

–Te estaré esperando.

En eso salen de la habitación sin darse cuenta que aquella carta se encontraba tirada en el suelo, de tal manera que se ve podía ver lo siguiente:

_"No tengo rostro ni fuerzas suficientes para acercarme hacia ti, eres mi mejor amiga y como tal nunca quise que te enteraras para evitar un conflicto en esa hermosa amistad que tenemos. Sé que no fue muy inteligente de mi parte pararme frente a toda esa gente y en forma de poema decir aquella situación amorosa en la que te encontrabas, especialmente porque había prometido no decirle a nadie, ni siquiera a Wallow y a Danny, pero necesitaba desahogarme de alguna manera u otra. Y luego para acabarla le habías dicho que sí al susodicho, aunque te voy ser sincero, nunca me dio buena pinta, y tal vez pensaste que lo ataqué con todas mis fuerzas por celos cuando en realidad te quería defender, y te preguntarás de que rayos te tengo que defender, sencillo él solo quería tener acceso al grupo de manera fácil y poner celosa a su antigua novia. Tal vez no creas en todo lo que te estoy diciendo en estos momentos, y te comprendo, ya que si yo hubiese estado en tu lugar, tampoco me lo perdonaría así de fácil. Pero bueno, quiero que sepas que aunque no sean correspondidos aquellos sentimientos, no quiero que te alejes de mí, ya que sin importar que seamos nada, desde que te conocí, te volviste muy importante para mí. Con amor, no sé si todavía me consideres tu amigo, un conocido de toda la vida."_

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado.**


End file.
